overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Clementine/@comment-51.39.155.168-20151216181516
While reading some comments, the brain suddenly made an image of a revived Clementine. This is only a "what if" scenario and hope you guys like it. While Momon is walking a street in the afternoon, while people greet him during their passing a sudden shot of blood lust hits Momon's back. While he looked back he saw an alley and from there he saw a cloaked figure, its face cannot be seen and it looks like it was inviting him to follow the cloaked figure further in the alley. Momon then decided to follow the cloaked figure in the alley, deeper and deeper inside, the cloaked figure kept its distance from Momon. When Momon reached the end of the alley there was an open area with no people in site, from there the cloaked figure stands in the open. Curious Momon asked a question to the cloaked figure and from there a familiar voice was heard. ??? - "It's been a long time since we have last faced each other. Kekeke.... It was a voice of a woman with a trace of arrogance in her voice, Momon think hard trying to remember the voice that he had heard. ??? - "Oh boo! Don't tell me you have forgotten about me? Momon: You.... Could you be - Before Momon could finish his sentence, the cloaked female had recealed her face. ??? - "Tada~! It's me! Do you remember me? You did hugged me to death back then~. Momon - "Clementine was it?" Clementine - "Yep it me! Goodness, you sure took your sweet time~!" Momon wasn't suprised at all cause he knew revival magic was possible in this world. Momon -" So you're alive huh? Did someone revived you? Are you here for revenge?" Clementine - "Hold on, could you please not barrage me with so much questions?" Momon - "....." Clementine - " As for your first question, yes I'm alive andd not an undead, second is a secret~ and for your last question, it's a no. I have intention of fighting someone as powerful as you, so I'm here to prupose a business deal with you~!" Momon - "And that is?" Clementine - "Protect me from my pursuers and I will give you informations that might help you, it also includes info of various underground groups." Momon - "Interesting pruposal but how would I know that you are not going to lie or back stab me?" Clementine - "Well~ I don't have anything left here, no home, no family to return to. I might as well sell my soul to the devil or pretty to you instead." Momon was thinking which move to pick. In the end, he thought of a much more entertaining idea. Momon reach for his dimensional item storage and through an item to Clementine and it was... Clementine - "A ring? Oh my~! You sly bastard~ you want to become your bride, is that it? Kyaa~!" Momon - "No.... That ring will use a high grade illusion magic on yourself when you wear it." Clementine - "Don't tell me this is the help that I will get from you... kinda stingy aren't ya?" Momon - "Clementine!" Clementine was startled by Momon's sudden shout. Momon - " From now on, you are to join my adventuring team so that I could keep an eye on you. During your time with me, I will evaluate you and then I will decide on what to do to you." Cliffhanger. :p